


NSFW Overwatch One-Shots

by saltyteru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyteru/pseuds/saltyteru
Summary: Since Tumblr will no longer allow adult content, I decided to bring my NSFW works here!I hope you enjoy!





	1. Table Of Contents

**Chapter one:** In The Night | Ashe | female  
**Chapter two:** Guide Me HCs | McCree, Soldier: 76, Reaper, Hanzo, Genji | gender neutral  
**Chapter three:** Call Out | Soldier: 76, Reaper, McCree, Hanzo, Genji | gender neutral  
**Chapter four:** Please | McCree | female  
**Chapter five:** Push It | Reaper | gender neutral  
**Chapter six:** Jacket (Slight NSFW) | Soldier: 76 | gender neutral  
**Chapter seven:** Sleepless Nights | Sombra | female


	2. Chapter One | In The Night |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe x Female! Reader

You groaned, rolling onto your back, your arms stretching out in search of your lover, only finding the bed to be cold. You sat up, your sight clouded with sleep as you glanced around the room, not finding the white haired woman. You peeled away the sheets, your feet making contact with the cool floor, pulling a hiss of discomfort past your lips as you walked toward the open bedroom door, a dim light shining in the kitchen just down the hall.

Your footsteps were near silent, the only giveaway of your movement was the shifting floorboards that creaked softly under your weight. You rubbed your eyes, adjusting them to the light as you stepped out of the hallway.

“So this is the next mission, huh?” A masculine voice asked, one you had heard many times, but were never able to put a name to it.

“It’s simple. All we have to do is go through here,” Elizabeth spoke, her words followed by the sound of pen on paper, “Take out the guards and follow this path.”

“Liz?” You sleepily called out, your hand against the wall as you steadied yourself, “Why are you up?”

The said woman lifted her head, her harsh eyes softening as she caught sight of you, “I should be askin’ ya the same thing,” She stood from her seat before addressing the Deadlock members that took place around her, “Excuse me for a moment.” She removed herself from the room, pulling you along with her back into your shared bedroom, her hand placed at your hips, her fingertips dipping under your shirt, grazing against your skin.

You shivered against her faint touch, “Why are you up? Can’t this wait till morning?” You grasped her hand, looking into her eyes, “I miss going to bed with you. You’re always out on missions or with the gang… can’t you just spend one night with me? Please?”

You didn’t want to guilt her, but you truly did miss her presence at night. When she wasn’t laying beside you, your mind would wander off to the worst possibilities of where she would be. Kidnapped? Arrested? Or even worse, dead? You could barely stand it. It hurt not to have her beside you during the night. It hurt knowing she was out, exposed to danger at every moment. You feared that she may never return home.

“Okay. Let me tell them to leave and you have me for the rest of the night and morning.” She sighed, taking hold of your chin between her thumb and forefinger, pulling you into a sweet and tender kiss before she moved away, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

You only nodded as she left the room, sitting down at the foot-end of the bed, your legs dangling as you awaited her return patiently.

-

“Hey, Ashe. That girl ya got there is quite the beauty.” One of the newer recruited gang members commented, a chuckle leaving him — obviously amused with his own words.

The white-haired woman’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She reached into her boot as he turned away, making conversation to the other members about her significant other, pulling out a dagger and throwing the weapon, letting it slice through the air, skimming his cheek and landing in the wall; instantly capturing their attention.

“Make a comment like that again and next time I won’t miss.” She said lowly before moving her hair out of her face, “Remember this for tomorrow because we’re done here tonight.”

“Oh, I guess she got you wrapped around her finger, huh? Who’s the top?” The same recruit smirked as everyone stood, shuffling out of the apartment one by one.

“When you hear her screaming out my name tonight, you’ll have your answer.” Elizabeth snickered, pulling the dagger out of the wall, “Now get out.” She said, pointing to the door with the weapon in hand, which the recruit followed without another word.

-

“Liz?” Your voice was soft as you watched her open the door, setting her hat down on the dresser beside the door.

She remained quiet as she walked forward, standing between your legs, pressing her lips against yours in a needy kiss, her lipstick smudging across your lips as she placed her hand at the back of your neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss further, her tongue running across your bottom lip, parting your lips and entering your mouth. She explored your mouth, for what felt like the first time, rediscovering every part, moaning in contentment against your lips.

“I missed this.” She said as she pulled away, pushing you backwards onto the bed, her eyes following as your sleep shirt raised and exposed the tops of your thighs, making her mouth water with desire, “I missed you.”

“Well, you have me now.” You hummed, grabbing her vest and yanking her down.

She held herself above you and your legs instinctively went around her waist. You brought her into a kiss, the lip-lock holding so much passion and need as your lips moved in sync, drinking in the presence of one another as her hands roamed your body. She slipped her hands under your shirt, her chilled palms pressed flat against your belly, causing you to jolt at the sudden change in temperature.

Elizabeth slowly lifted your shirt, exposing more and more of your torso until she pulled it off of you, throwing it over her shoulder before she connected her lips to the side of you neck, peppering your skin with kisses, nipping at your sweet spot, making you roll your hips, craving more of her touch. As she sucked galaxies into your neck, her hands massaged your breasts, groping at your chest, pinching your nipples between her fingertips, her lips brushing against your collarbone as she heard your breath hitch with excitement.

“Tell me what you want, Doll.” Ashe whispered lowly into your ear, making a heated blush rise in your cheeks.

“I want you. I need you.” You gasped as she encircled her lips around your hardened bud, her tongue toying with it as her eyes met yours in the dark; you could practically feel the lust that radiated off of her as she touched you, one of her hands lowering to your panties as her other hand toyed with your unattended breast.

A muffled curse left your lips as her teeth and tongue marked your chest and her hand cupped your core, the heel of her palm flush against your clit, causing your thigh muscles to tighten at the contact. You murmured her name as she began to roll her wrist. You wanted her touch. You needed it more than anything else in this moment.

Quickly, the position was changed and you found yourself grasping the headboard as Elizabeth situated herself beneath your spread thighs, her heated breath meeting your core as she exhaled. Your eyes met hers for a second, earning a charming wink from her before you tore your gaze away in embarrassment. Her mouth connected to the soft skin of your inner thighs, leaving small kisses in her wake before her nose brushed against your clit, making you stiffen as her tongue licked a stripe through your panties.

“More.” You gripped the headboard as she began her work, her tongue running over your folds before her lips wrapped around your clit, sucking through the thin fabric.

With a swift finger, she moved your panties to the slide, gliding her tongue through your pooling essence, coating her tastebuds with your sweetness. You let out as low moan as the tip of her tongue delved into your entrance. Your thighs flexed at either side of her head as she ate out all you were as you lightly ground against her face, her arms keeping you locked in place as she devoured you.

“Liz…” You gasped as you felt her finger round your entrance before in dipped inside of you, pumping it slowly as she returned attention back to your clit, a hum leaving her as one of your hands tangled in her hair as the delicious tightening began in your lower abdomen, “Fuck…”

She moved her fingers, massaging the spot that made your toes curl and stars fill your sight. Your hips stuttered and you leaned forward, the pressure of your oncoming orgasm becoming unbearable as you came, throwing your head back with a silent scream, Elizabeth’s skillful mouth and fingers easing you through your climax before you relaxed above her.

“God, you taste so sweet, Doll.” She hummed as she liked your essence off her fingers, releasing them from her mouth with a satisfying pop.

“Don’t say things like that.” A blush warmed your cheeks as you looked down at her, her eyes meeting your own before she pushed you back onto the mattress, a soft ‘oof’ falling from your lips.

She reached over to the bedside table, pulling open the top drawer and taking out a phallic object and a small bottle, “On your hands and knees,” she instructed you as she popped the cap off on the bottle of lubricant, spreading a generous amount on the dildo as you readied yourself with your ass in the air, your head resting on a pillow, awaiting her next move.

You clenched your thighs as you felt the silicone press against you, easily slipping inside of you, causing you to let out a breathy sigh as it stretched your inner walls. Elizabeth began to thrust the toy in and out of your entrance, biting her lip as she watched your reactions to her touch; placing a open-mouthed kiss on the base of your spine as she pleasured you.

“Fuck! Liz!” You cried as she rounded your clit with her thumb, your hands fisting the sheets as you clamped your eyes shut, various erotic sounds toppling from your lips.

“Just like that, baby girl.” She spoke in a seductive tone that only added to the heat that pooled between your legs, “You’re not allowed to come until I say so.” She purred into your ear, planting a kiss on your shoulder as she pushed the toy further inside of you, her thumb speeding up the circles.

“Shit! Ah! Elizabeth!” You began to fold in on yourself as Elizabeth took in the shameless sight before her; you, with your ass in the air, trembling as she pleasured you with a rather large dildo, pulling the most sinful noises from your vocal cords, “I-I can’t-“

“Come.”

Your whole body shook as your nerves exploded into ecstasy, a jumble of words leaving you as you were turned into a blabbering mess, your chest heaving as you did your best to regain the breath you lost as your vision clouded. Your essence dripped out from between your legs as you squeezed the pillow, a bead of sweat rolling down your back.

“I love you.” You mumbled, your legs weak as you moved to face her, “I love you so much.” You pulled her down to lay beside you, your arms wrapping around her waist, pressing your forehead against her chest as she placed soft kisses to the top of your head, her arms coming to wrap around you as exhaustion consumed you whole.

“I love you too, Doll.”


	3. Chapter Two | Guide Me |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various OW males x Gender neutral! Reader

## McCree

  * It would entirely be his idea to guide you while you pleasured yourself; you’d soon agree when he brought it up.
  * He would make you begin at an agonizingly slow pace — the sound of your begs were music to his ears.
  * “J-Jesse… please!” You gasped as you moved your hand, needing more.
  * “Be patient, Darlin’.” He murmured, his voice low and raspy, sending a shiver of excitement down your spine.
  * He would run his tongue over his bottom lip as he watched you intently; saying that your moans made him “hungry” and that he could just eat you right there.
  * Jesse had a difficult time holding himself back — sometimes he’d just pounce on you and have you writhe beneath him, and other times he’d palm himself as his eyes never left yours.
  * He knew all the spots that would get you crying in ecstasy, guiding your hands on where to touch.
  * He never laid hands on you, his words proving just enough how talented he was in the bedroom.
  * When you visibly came closer to your climax, Jesse would tell you to stop, earning an audible whine from you.
  * “Now, now. Ya don’t wanna spoil the fun, now do ya?”



## Soldier: 76

  * He had been reluctant when you first brought it up.
  * He was vanilla in most ways, including in the bedroom, but whenever you suggested something new, he’d be up for it.
  * “Ah, what the hell.” He state, receiving a grin from you as you took his hand into your own.
  * This man was all about the specifics; if he wanted you on your back, he’d have you in a position that he knew would get you heated.
  * “Just imagine my hands going down your sides.” “Imagine my mouth on you.”
  * He was quite the dirty talker — knowing what things to say that would make you moan.
  * “Jack…” You pouted as you continued to work yourself, “I want to touch you.” The pleading tone in your voice made him smirk.
  * He forced himself to hold back, knowing that if he didn’t, you’d be face first into a pillow with your ass in the air as he pounded into you.
  * Under his unwavering gaze, you crumbled; your toes curled and your muscles tightened as you called out his name.
  * “(Y/n), what had I said?” He’d asked, leaning over you as you breathed heavily, coming down from your high.
  * “Not to come.” You looked away, your hair stuck to your temple from the layer of sweat that glistened your skin.
  * He would grasp your wrists and pin them above your head; this was going to be a long, fun night.



## Reaper

  * He would take great pleasure in watching you work yourself.
  * Of course, here and there, he’d sit behind you with you in his lap, your thighs hooked over his as he whispered into your ear.
  * “You like fucking yourself right in my lap?” He’d asked, giving the shell of your ear a bite.
  * Occasionally, he’d grasp your wrist when you were going too fast for his liking; he wanted to watch your whole body shake and quiver as you neared your climax.
  * “Reaper,” His name would fall from your lips, along with a bable of words as you drew near.
  * He would mumbled Spanish terms of endearment, enjoying the reaction it gave you whether you understood or not.
  * “Cariño, slow down. Don’t want to over exert yourself.” He chuckled, slowing your hand down, much to your disappointment.
  * He ran his lips up the back of your neck, making you jolt in surprise and buck into your hand.
  * “Good girl/boy.” He purred into your ear when you did as he said — “touch right there.” “Move your hand slower.” “Don’t hold back your moans.”
  * He would open part your thighs a little further, massaging the heels of his palms into your flesh as you fell apart in his lap.



## Hanzo

  * “Huh?” He would look at you wide-eyed when you first brought it up.
  * He noticed your embarrassment with the topic right away, fueling his own.
  * He would nod, not able to find his words right away.
  * When it was later in the evening, he would ask if now would be a good time for you.
  * It was awkward at first — painfully awkward — but once he warmed up to it, he was all in; go big or go home.
  * He sat in front of you on the bed, helping you remove your clothes and tossing them aside while you pressed your back to the headboard.
  * Hanzo would tell you to spread your legs, wanting to get a good look at the things you were doing to yourself, lust glazing his eyes.
  * You trailed your hand down your torso to your waist before beginning to pleasure yourself.
  * Self-restraint wasn’t as big as a problem for him as it was for you.
  * You would try to gain more movement before your actions were ceased by Hanzo.
  * “Take your time, prince/ss. We have all night.” He chuckled when you whimpered.
  * “H-Hanzo! I-I can’t-!” You gasped as he told you to increase your pace.
  * “You’re going to have to. Unless you’d like to be punished.” He said as he leaned forward, his gaze holding you in place.



## Genji

  * The thought of you, moaning out his name when he hadn’t laid a finger on you? He agreed instantly.
  * He’d sit in a chair beside the bed, relaxing to the sound of your sensual gasps.
  * “Where do you like it most?” He’d ask, already knowing what you liked by heart.
  * When you gestured to the area, he smirked.
  * “Avoid it.” You frowned at his words, sexual frustration building up quickly.
  * “Slow and steady. I don’t want you coming just yet. What would be the fun in that?”
  * “Genji!” Your legs trembled as you skimmed over a sweet spot, making your toes curl and your head throw back from such little contact.
  * If he didn’t want to draw this out, he would have been on top of you by now, having you scream out his name to the entire Overwatch base.
  * “Fuck, baby. You look so sexy.” He said, palming himself to the rise and fall of your heaving chest.
  * “Y-You’re such a tease.” You gasped as he told you to toy with your nipples.
  * You pouted, wishing it was his hands on your body instead of your own.
  * His eyes were glued to you; flicking back and forth from your flushed face, to your chest, and to the hand between your legs that brought you closer to your climax.




	4. Chapter Three | Call Out |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various OW males x Gender neutral! Reader

## Soldier: 76

“S-Soldier!” You gasped out, arms wrapping around his neck as his skillful fingers toyed with your nether regions.

He smirked, his lips brushing against your neck as he paid proper attention to a sensitive area at the base of your throat, hickeys decorating your flesh. He whispered dirty things to you; telling you how good you were, how sexy you were, how he couldn’t wait to have you, and teasing you about the sounds you were making. His voice was low, sending a shiver of excitement down your spine.

His shirt had been thrown to the side, along with your clothing as he had you sat on his desk, spread wide open for his taking. Papers were haphazardly shuffled about; Soldier had held you in his arms as his lips hungrily sought out yours when he made room on his desk. His mouth left your neck and trailed down your torso, kissing from your chest to your waist, stopping before his lustful eyes met yours.

“I’d like to have a taste of what’s mine first.” He said, his tongue wetting his lips, a pool of heat within you beginning to brew.

## Reaper

You straddled his lap, your legs on either side of his thighs — your chest pressed against his. His lips were on yours, pulling you into a passionate kiss as his tongue parted your mouth open, tangling the wet muscle with your own. You moaned softly as he gripped your ass, tugging you down onto him, grinding his aching member against you.

“Reaper,” You gasped as your shirt was slowly peeled off, his eyes scanning your bare torso; a blank canvas needing to be painted with his lips.

Working for Talon didn’t leave much spare time to be alone, but Reaper made do. He would pull you into empty rooms, pinning you to a wall and having you right there. He didn’t bother to quiet your moans; everyone knew of your relationship and no one dared to question it when you both were found in a janitors closet, fully nude and on top of each other. You had been quite embarrassed that day, but Reaper took pride, glad to know that the soldiers that trailed after you were no longer to be in sight once the news made round.

“Cariño, I may have to quiet you a bit. Especially since you’re getting a little too loud.” He smirked, knowing that he would only intensify your moans as time went on, enjoying the red blush that began to dust your cheeks.

“Then do it.” You muttered, taking hold of his collar and yanking him into a passionate kiss.

## McCree

“My, oh my, Darlin’.” McCree chuckled, his head leaned back against the back of the chair, his eyes locked into you as your tongue ran up the length of his member.

His right hand was at the back of your neck, urging you to take him into your mouth — holding back the want to thrust up into your parted lips. You teased him relentlessly, paying him back for the times he’d focus on orgasm control, ceasing all pleasure as you were on the brink of climax.

You knew he wanted it, but you weren’t going to give it to him just yet. You pressed kisses to the tip before your tongue swiping away the bead of pre-cum that began to form. You could feel his thighs tense with every subtle touch you gave; he was like putty in your hands.

“What is it, McCree?” You innocently asked, tilting your head to the side as you gave his length a soft pump; making sure he was simulated, but not enough to make him feel his brewing orgasm.

He bit his bottom lip, his heart racing as he gave out a sigh in content when your lips enclosed around his tip for a brief moment. He was barely holding on, his patience running thin as you continued to tease him.

“You, Darlin’, know how to make a man fall apart.” He chuckled, his left hand covering the lower portion of his face as his eyes grew dark and needy.

## Hanzo

“What is it that you want?” Hanzo asked, a questioning eyebrow raised as he awaited your response eagerly.

Your breathing was erratic as the man laid between your legs, his breath pushing against where you wanted his mouth most. Your heart was racing and your cheeks were painted in a vibrant red as he leaned forward, his facial hair grazing your exposed skin.

“Please…,” You whispered through shaky breaths, slowly growing flustered as Hanzo held eye contact.

“‘Please’, what?” He smirked, pressing his lips to your inner thigh, chuckling when you gasped out, “You have to be more specific.”

“Please, touch me.” The words were embarrassing to say.

“I already am touching you, my love.”

“With your mouth. Please, Hanzo!” You whined, pleading for pleasure, which the man soon gave into, making you moan at his name when his talented mouth and tongue made contact.

## Genji

His words were dirty as he had you face first into the pillows on the bed. You fisted the sheets as his hand skimmed over your ass, making you jolt. You couldn’t see where he was standing, but every touch he gave was amplified due to your lack of sight.

“G-Genji.” You stuttered out, your heated skin running cold from the chilled air.

He remained silent, his lips ghosting over your shoulder, his teeth nipping at your skin. Everything was heightened; the sounds, the touches and the smells. You could barely anticipate where he would he next — his footsteps silent as he made around you.

You felt the mattress dip behind you, finally showing where he was. You shuddered as his warm breath caressed your skin as he leaned close, sucking a hickey to the base of your spine, only to sit back and admire the mark.

“You look amazing like that.” Genji commented, his hands gripping your thighs, spreading them for what was to come as you blushed at his words, “I can’t wait to have you screaming out my name.”


	5. Chapter Four | Please |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree x Female! Reader

“Jesse,” You gasped, arching yourself into his chest.

He smirked down at you; you were practically putty in his arms as he easily drew you close to your first release of the night — knowing the ways to get you riled up by heart.

“That’s it, Sweetpea,” He breathes into your ear, his teeth skimming your earlobe, “Come for me.”

He curled his fingers up inside your, occasionally scissoring them as he rubbed circles on your clit. Your thighs shook on either side of him, your grip on his shoulders tightening as you rode his fingers, chasing the delicious climax you desired. You felt heat pool in your abdomen before it finally brimmed over the edge.

“Jes- ah!” You moaned, your hips stuttering as you released, watching as he put his slick-covered fingers into his mouth, cleaning them as he savored your taste.

Jesse leaned forward, capturing your lips with his own, removing his fingers from within your walls, hearing a soft whine from you due to the lack of contact.

“P-Please… I need you.” You stuttered out as you came down from your high, lust-glazed eyes meeting his.

“Now, Darlin’, as much as I wanna to get to the main part, I wanna make sure you feel good.” He chuckled, running his fingers through your hair, untangling a few strands in the process.

“But I-I do feel good. Please, Jesse. I want you inside of me.” His eyes widened at the boldness of your words, a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

“When you put it like that, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back.”

“Don’t,” You murmured, sitting up, your lips brushing against his jaw before kissing down his neck, “Don’t hold back.”

Suddenly, his hands went to the back of your thighs, pushing you flat onto the bed, “Get ready, Darlin’. Tonight’s gonna be a long one.” He winked as you felt arousal course through you.

“Can’t wait.”


	6. Chapter Five | Push It |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper x Gender neutral! Reader

“Look at how pretty you look.” Gabriel chuckled as his eyes held you down between his legs, his muscular thighs at either side of you, keeping you in place.

Your shirt had long been discarded; tossed to the side once Gabriel had his way with you — your skin was an unmarked canvas and he wanted to put a change to that.

“Your eyes are practically begging to be fucked. Thrown onto the desk, your legs around my waist as I pound into you without any remorse. How does that sound?” He asked, his shoe-clad foot between your thighs, grazing where you wanted him most.

You shivered at the contact, your legs squeezing together as you knelt on the tile floor of Gabriel’s office, beneath his desk. You placed your hands on his inner thighs, kneading the heel of your palms into his taut flesh. Your eyes met his, his mirroring your own; clouded with lust and desire.

“Papi…” It was faint, but audible to the Hispanic as he straightened himself in his chair, “Please, I can’t take much more.”

“You’re gonna have to do more than use your words.” He smirked, leaning his head against his fist, his eyes boring into you, studying your every move.

You stuck your tongue out playfully before reaching for the zipper of his pants, pulling it down, his black boxers being the only barrier between you and his aching cock. You ran your hand across the exposed fabric, your eyes heavy-lidded as you felt him pulse beneath under your touch. You hooked your thumbs under the elastic waist band, dragging it down to release his length – letting it spring free from the confinements.

You took him into your hand, leaning your cheek against his thigh as you began giving slow strokes of his cock, hearing him let out a sigh of delight, his hand caressing your bare cheek, running over your bone structure with a gentle touch. You moved forward, your tongue licking a stripe up the bottom of his shaft, moving from the base to the tip, being sure to give him a good show under his desk. You continued to pump him, slowing down the pace of your wrist as you brought him into your mouth, slacking your jaw to accommodate his thick girth that stretched your lips as you went further down. He was practically at the back of your throat, beginning to trigger your gag reflex before bobbing your head, sucking at the head of his cock. your tongue skimming the tip.

“Good (boy/girl).” He praised as you add more suction, your hand drifting to play with his balls, massaging them.

Your cheeks reddened by a fraction at his words, giving you the courage to further please him, moving your head faster, taking him deep before popping him out of your mouth, lapping at the sides of his cock, your saliva lubing his length. Grunts left his lips as you swallowed his length, allowing him to fuck your throat as his hand wandered to the back of your head, moving you further down his cock, his breathing jerking as you sucked at him, finding the certain spot that made his mind fog.

A stuttered breath escaped him as your eyes met his, soon raking down his clothed torso, remembering his sculpted muscles that made your mouth water and anticipation jolt between your legs, unable to hold back your excitement to ride him.

“Tell me how I’m doing, Papi.” You said, your voice drenched with seduction, placing a kiss on the head of his cock, awaiting for his response, “Do you like it when you fuck my throat? Cutting off my breathing and suffocating me with your cock?”

“Fuck… baby,” His chest rose and fell with uneven breaths as your words hardened his length even further, the sensation of your tongue caressing the bottom of his shaft and the suction of your lips brought him to the peak of his climax, letting out a low moan as he release, his essence spilling out the corners of your mouth. You swallowed all that was in your mouth, holding back the sour expression from the taste of his salty seed.

“Such a mess.” He murmured, out of breath as he wiped your mouth, getting the last of his seed off of you before moving it in front of your already parted lips, allowing you to suck it off, swallowing all he had to give.

“How about now?” You asked, kissing the side of his length, catching notice of the way his throat bobbed and his eyes widening.

“Now you can, baby.” He hummed, bringing you into his lap, one of his hands resting on your ass as the other traveled to where you needed him most, his lips connected toy yours in a desperate kiss.


	7. Chapter Six | Jacket |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier: 76 x Gender neutral! Reader

You hummed, swaying your hips as your eyes met the ones of your reflection as you stood before the mirror in black lace lingerie. You bit your lip, your hand dragging up your side, following the natural curve of your body, a smirk finding home upon your face as a simple, but exciting idea popped into your mind.

With one swift stride, you took a step away from the full-body mirror, no longer gazing at your scantily clad self. The sound of the shower filled your ears, along with soft singing you assumed was coming from your lover as he cleansed himself of a days work. You made way to the bedroom closet, opening the door as quietly as possible and reaching inside, taking hold of a hanger which held the piece of clothing you desired most; Jack’s signature jacket.

You slipped your arms through the sleeves as you put it on, the material swallowing your torso whole. The seams on the shoulders were midway up your bicep and the length of the jacket itself was grazing your thighs.

“Perfect.” You grinned, your mind wandering to naughty places as you lit a candle or two, placing them apart from each other before you spritzed yourself with perfume, the sweet and alluring scent intoxicating your senses.

The raining water had stopped from within the bathroom and the metal rings that hung up the curtain was heard as he stepped out.

You imagined Jack dripping with water, the droplets cascading down his bare skin, begging for you to gather them on your tongue as if you hadn’t had a drink in days. You squeezed your thighs together, doing your best to distract yourself as he dries himself off.

You situated yourself on the perfectly-made bed, the mattress sinking under your weight as you patiently waited for the bathroom door to open and reveal the older man in all his glory; you couldn’t wait to pull him onto the bed and straddle him, you couldn’t wait to pull groans from his lips as you ground down on him as you whispered nothing but filth into his ear. Oh, you were excited.

You heard the metallic click of the doorknob moving open, your eyes meeting the crystal blues of Jack. He smiled softly at you before his eyes drank in your attire, causing him to swallow the saliva that suddenly pooled under his tongue. He cleared his throat, a faint blush dusting his features as he did his best to seem unfazed; boy, was that a difficult task.

You rose to your knees, the cuffs of the jacket falling past your wrists as you lifted a had, using the “come here” motion to bring him closer. Jack followed, only in a pair of black boxer briefs, and he sat down, his skin and hair still damp from his shower.

“What’s this?” He asked, his voice raspy as he leaded forward, lust beginning to cloud his eyes.

“Hmm? Oh, just a little surprise for you,” You sat down on your calves, your finger hooking under the thin band of lace, giving it a gentle tug; your actions not going unnoticed, “Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it.” He went to push you down to the bed, but you made the first move quick, pressing him flat against the sheets as you took place on top of him, your crotch flush against — the only barrier being undergarments — as you gave an experimental roll of your hips.

Jack bit his bottom lip, containing the delicious sounds that would slip past those lips you wanted to bruise so badly with your own. You dragged your hands up his torso before raking them down his skin, feeling his muscles contort under your touch.

“I want to hear you.” You stated, your hips rocking once again.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows as his breath hit your neck, causing you to stiffen, “Let me take of you tonight. You look so sexy in my jacket… shit, I just want to ravish you.” His eyes were practically begging you.

“Fine, but next time I’m the one in charge.” You nipped at his ear before you fell to the mattress, Jack coming up between your parted legs.

“Can’t wait, (Y/n).”


	8. Chapter Seven | Sleepless Nights |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra x Female! Reader

“Cariño?” She whispered, rolling over onto her side, wrapping her arms around you.

You mumbled something incoherently, pressing into her as she was flush against you. Her hand ghosted on your inner thigh, gently massaging your flesh, her breath falling on the shell of your ear. You shivered at the contact.

“Olivia,” You whined as her fingers went beneath the waistband of your sweatpants, her cold palms connecting to your warm skin.

“What is it, amiga?” She smiled softly, pressing as short kiss to the side of your neck as her hand moved further to your panties.

You bucked into her touch as she pulled away the pesky, thin fabric that blocked her from your core. You bit your bottom lip, eyes shut as she continued. Her slender fingers delved into your folds, her lips sucking a bruise into your skin.

You moaned softly as her thumb rolled circles on your clit.

“You make such pretty sounds, mi amor.” She lightly bit your neck, knowing the exact spots that pleased you.

You gasped out as her finger rounded your entrance, being covered in your slick as she pushed into you — your warmth surrounding her. She slowly pumped it in and out of you before adding another.

“Hnngh-“ You panted, your hand clutching the sheets as you ground down onto her fingers.

Quickly, Olivia removed herself from you, earning a soft whine to be released from you as she pushed you flat to the bed, ripping the sheets off of you. She sat between your legs, lifting them to be at her sides. She chuckled as she noticed your lust-filled glare. You pleaded for her to touch you again; telling her that you needed her desperately.

She smirked, lowering her face down between your thighs, running her tongue over her lips as she admired your womanhood, spreading your folds with her thumbs before licking a slow stripe up your slit, feeling you tense beneath her touch. She rediscovered your nether regions with the tip of her tongue, enjoying the sinful noises that you gave.

“F-Fuck…” You cursed, your hands finding her head.

She could tell that you were closer to your edge; your thighs tightening around her head, your hips grinding down onto her mouth — seeking more friction, and your tugs on her hair. She added her fingers to the mix, giving you the pleasure you desired. Your legs trembled as your back arched off the mattress, your throat becoming raw from your dirty moan of her name.

She rode out your orgasm with her tongue, licking up anything and everything you let out, humming in delight as she rubbed her nose against your abused clit.

You slowly regained your breath as Olivia sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand; her gaze hungry like a starved wolf.

“If you thought you were getting any sleep tonight, you’d be wrong.” She purred, meeting your lips half way for a passionate kiss.


End file.
